


Not So Bad

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Bromance, Drabble, Gen, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick and Juliette break up after she rejects his proposal and Nick finds solace in Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I still don't own Grimm, Nick, or Monroe.  
> It's a shame, really, because I love them oh so much.
> 
> Anyway, this is unbeta'd as usual and is my first successful attempt at writing a short fic.  
> Woo! Go me!
> 
> Also, I would just like to let my readers know that I love you all.  
> You're wonderful! Cookies for everyone!

                “I can’t believe she said no.” Monroe handed a beer to the mopey grimm sprawled out on his sofa.

                “I probably should’ve seen it coming.” Nick took a sip. “She didn’t even pull the whole ‘it’s not you it’s me’ thing. She flat-out said it was me. Ugh. I suck.”

                “Bullshit! You’re a great guy! You and I both know that. Sure, things have been rough for you guys lately, but isn’t that what love’s about: jumping those hurtles _together_. I don’t know man. Maybe I just don’t understand relationships. All I know is that you’re a great guy and she was crazy to let you go.”

                “Thanks, Monroe.” Nick gave the blutbad a sad smile.

                Monroe nodded, smiled. He sipped his beer and tried to nonchalantly avoid eye contact. _Maybe_ , he thought, _that little speech was just a little too much_. He blamed the beer.

                Monroe was staring at the television absent-mindedly. Nick was staring at Monroe – or more so at his lips wrapped around the head of his bottle of beer. _Maybe this isn’t so bad_ , Nick thought.

                “You know, maybe that was the right thing to do. Break up.”

                “Huh?”

                “Maybe I should have listened to my Aunt Marie and broken things off with Juliette months ago.”

                Monroe nodded, unsure of how to respond.

                “She didn’t even look upset when she said no. It was like everyday conversation for her. Hey, you want a doughnut? Some coffee? By the way I can’t marry you and it’s all your fault. Cream? Sugar?”

                The blutbad was quickly getting uncomfortable. He’d never seen Nick like this. He didn’t much care for it.

                “You deserve better,” Monroe said softly.

                Nick looked at him quizzically.

                “I mean, she was nice enough when I met her…but you deserve…I don’t know…more than that.” A blush was starting to work its way across Monroe’s face and he hoped to hell that Nick wouldn’t notice.

                “Yeah,” Nick said, almost whispered, to himself more than anyone. “I do deserve better.”

                Of course the blutbad heard him. He gave Nick a look. It lasted barely a second, and wasn’t really much of anything – Monroe hadn’t done it consciously. But in that split-second look, he conveyed more to Nick than any amount of words could. The grimm couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly the look was, just that it was good.

                _Yeah_ , Nick thought, _this could be really good_.

 


End file.
